


Good for you

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Antes estar con Misaki era una liberación. Ahora, ahora Saruhiko lo siente más como una carga. Un dolor de cabeza continúo que no hace más que recordarle que en cualquier momento es capaz de hacer una imbecilidad y dejarle más desamparado que nunca."
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 9





	Good for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ni k ni sus personajes me pertenecen
> 
> Advertencia (?): inspirado en la canción Good for you de Dear Evan Hansen y aparición estelar de un meme maravilloso.

* * *

Que Yata es imbécil no debería ser una novedad.

Fushimi le conoció mientras hacía el imbécil y lejos de mejorar, cada año va a peor. El cartel que llevaba pegado en la frente ha pasado a convertirse en un letrero luminoso tan brillante como la propia Shizume y las letras las lleva tatuadas por todo el cuerpo.

—Si es que eres imbécil –le escupe, a la vez que aprieta su sudadera contra el estómago ensangrentado.

Que Misaki sonría como si aquello fuera un alago, no ayuda a que su humor mejore. Saruhiko chasca la lengua y analiza la situación. Atrapados entre escombros y sangre, el reloj de Yata sin cobertura y su móvil espachurrado contra el suelo. Si no tuviera la cabeza de Misaki sobre sus piernas, intentaría utilizar sus poderes para abrir una brecha entre los cascotes. Si el imbécil de Misaki no tuviera un agujero de bala en el estómago y la fiebre por las nubes, podrían salir de allí sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero ahí están.

Saruhiko no suele entretenerse en pensar en lo diferente que sería todo si hubiera tomado una u otra decisión. Pero ahora, con las manos ensangrentadas y el corazón en un puño, no puede evitar maldecirse así mismo, aunque sepa que no tiene la culpa de nada. Porque si hubiera sido más duro con Misaki y le hubiera obligado a quedarse en casa hasta que le bajara la fiebre, ahora no estaría luchando por evitar que se desangrase. Si le hubiera controlado un poco más durante la pelea, habría evitado que la bala impactara de lleno contra su estómago.

Sin embargo a veces Saruhiko se olvida del factor más importante: que Misaki es imbécil y no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce en protegerle, que Yata siempre va a encontrar la forma de que su imbecilidad les afecte a ambos.

—Si no eres imbécil los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año no estás contento, ¿eh? ¿Dan un premio o algo?

Misaki se ríe entre toses y a Fushimi le encantaría estar menos enamorado de él, porque tiene muchas ganas de golpear su cabezón pelirrojo contra el suelo. En cambio, le seca el sudor de la frente y mantiene su sudadera contra la herida de bala. A veces se pregunta si la estupidez de Misaki es contagiosa y si tiene cura.

Aunque si la tuviera, no está muy seguro de que la quisiera.

— ¿Me…me viste? ¿Viste cómo protegí a Mikoto? ¿Crees…crees que él me vio?

Saruhiko se recoloca las gafas. No es que necesite colocárselas, es solo que prefiere mantener la mano lejos de la herida de bala mientras Misaki delira y le rompe el corazón a la vez. La sangre que corre por sus venas lleva una herencia maldita que le grita “hazle el mismo daño que él te está haciendo” y lo último que quiere ahora es darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a su padre.

Pero el pensamiento permanece allí, bien hondo, arañándole el pecho, luchando por tomar control de su mano y hundir sus dedos en la herida hasta que los gritos de Yata reverberen por todos los rincones de la ciudad.

_Grita solo por mí._

—No necesitaba que lo protegieras.

Fushimi no hace por disimular el odio en su voz, el reproche en cada sílaba. Si Misaki no fuera imbécil –y si no bailara entre los límites de la inconsciencia – se daría cuenta. Tendría que darse cuenta. El hastío con el que pasa los días, las escusas cada vez más continuas para quedarse en su casa en vez de ir al bar. Saruhiko nunca ha sido amigo de las palabras y Yata a menudo tiene la inteligencia emocional de un champiñón, pero eso nunca había sido problema hasta que llegaron a Homra. Hasta que Misaki le confesó que quería el poder del Rey Rojo para protegerle y Saru solo deseaba permanecer a su lado, costara lo que costara.

Pero Misaki es imbécil, un imbécil que se olvida de sus promesas y no deja de buscar la aprobación de aquellos a los que admira. Que no piensa parar hasta sentir que pertenece a algún lugar y arrollará a quien sea que se ponga en su camino.

—Es mi rey –responde apenas en un susurro. Busca la mirada de Saruhiko y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, un escalofrío le recorre entero. Incluso con el labio partido, incluso con toda aquella sangre que escurre por las mejillas y barbilla, la sonrisa de Misaki es la más bonita que ha visto en su vida. Saru traga saliva, le tiembla la vida entera, y es que las sonrisas del pelirrojo son sanadoras, como los primeros rayos del amanecer tras una noche de pesadilla. Lástima que esa sonrisa no sea para él y tenga que conformarse con las migajas. —Homra es…mi familia, daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos.

Saruhiko aleja la mirada de golpe. El orgullo en las palabras de Misaki le asquea, le repugna. Es como una bola que se le enreda en la garganta y no le deja respirar. Esboza una lúgubre sonrisa y las palabras que salen de su boca le recuerdan tanto a su padre, que de no ser por la rabia que infecta cada particular de su ser, se asustaría de sí mismo.

—Menos mal que ellos te rescataron de tu miserable vida, ¿no?

La vida de Saruhiko sería más sencilla si Misaki no fuera imbécil. Si supiera leer entre líneas, si no viviera tan obsesionado con encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Si no estuviera tan ciego como para ver que hace años que lo tiene. En su corazón, en las llamadas preocupadas de su madre, en los reclamos de sus hermanos pequeños a los que se niega a ver crecer.

Y es que si es tan imbécil de morirse allí, en sus brazos, con un agujero en el estómago y la sensación de que ha hecho lo correcto, será Saruhiko quien tenga que ir a ver a su familia, a la de verdad, y explicarles porque su hijo ha sido tan sumamente imbécil como para morirse protegiendo a un persona que es capaz de derretir las balas con solo mirarlas. Será como aquella vez que acompañó a Misaki a su casa después de que le partieran la ceja en una pelea y su madre por poco le parte la otra. Pero debajo de todo aquel reproche, Fushimi supo ver el temblor en las manos de la mujer mientras le curaba el destrozo, la mirada enturbiada por la preocupación. El sentimiento de culpa que le rectaba desde el estómago por no poder proteger al imbécil de su hijo tanto como ella quisiera.

Pero Misaki es tan imbécil y egoísta que no quiso –ni quiere− ver nada de eso.

Para él solo existe Homra y el orgullo que algún día terminará por matarlo. Porque él mismo lo ha dicho, daría la vida por cualquiera de esas personas que apenas conoce y aun así las considera parte de su nueva familia, y al resto, los que estaban ahí antes de Homra, que se jodan.

Antes estar con Misaki era una liberación. Ahora, ahora Saruhiko lo siente más como una carga. Un dolor de cabeza continuo que no hace más que recordarle que en cualquier momento es capaz de hacer una imbecilidad y dejarle más desamparado que nunca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Si fuiste tú el que me rescató.

Da un respingo cuando siente la mano de Misaki sobre su mejilla. Vuelve la cabeza para mirarle y esta vez su sonrisa sí es para él. Se quedan así durante toda una vida. Misaki acariciándole la mejilla y Saruhiko ahogándose en sus ojos del color del ámbar. Se recuesta contra la mano de Yata, la roza con los labios. Quizás hasta se le escapa un beso, pero si a Misaki le molesta no da señales de ello.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo, Saru, por todo.

Fushimi no sabe si quiere saber a qué se refiere Misaki con ese “todo”. Si por haber sido el único en darse cuenta que le habían disparado y necesitaba ayuda. Por haberle quitado de en medio cuando el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y evitó que le aplastaran los escombros.

Por dejarle entrar en aquel cubículo del baño de su instituto hace tantos años ya y permitirle formar parte de su pequeño mundo.

—Tsk, además de imbécil eres tonto. Y lo peor es que te gusta serlo.

Le arranca una carcajada que termina en un ataque de tos y los cuerpos de ambos vibran por el esfuerzo. La mano de Misaki continúa en su mejilla y aunque Saruhiko sabe que debería estar pidiendo ayuda y no quedándose obnubilado por todo lo que significa Yata, no es capaz de moverse. Tan solo un momento, un latido. Saruhiko baja la cabeza. Ahora es él el que acaricia la mejilla del pelirrojo y antes de que se arrepienta de lo que está haciendo, roza sus labios con los de Misaki.

El beso dura un suspiro y cuando Fushimi se aparta, esboza la más triste de las sonrisas. Misaki ha vuelto a desmayarse y fuera, comienza a escuchar los gritos de los de Homra.

—Bien por ti.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Más reconocimiento a la madre de Misaki porque tiene un hijo que es tonto y le gusta ser tonto. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
